Journey's held alot of secrets and surprises!
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: What if Toboe finds and old friend? What is Tsume fell for her? What if Kiba and Hige get together? What if a family is form in this journey before it ends? (Sorry bad at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

**Journey's held a lot of secrets and surprises!**

**_By: troubled-spirit_**

**_Chapter1: Default chapter_**

* * *

summary: What if Toboe finds and old friend? What is Tsume fell for her? What if Kiba and Hige get together? What if a family is form in this journey before it ends? (Sorry bad at summaries)

* * *

_ Toboe POV  
  
We have been traveling for days on end, we've haven't eaten in four days. Tsume is getting inpatient with paradise, he says it doesn't exist......we found a place to stay for awhile......at least the fire is warm...There at it again......fighting.  
_  
"STOP COMPLAINING!" yelled Tsume.  
  
"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP COMPLAINING! WHEN THERE'S NO FOOD!" Hige yelled back  
  
"WELL DEAL WITH IT!!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"NO YOUR NOT!"  
  
"YES I AM!!"  
  
"Stop fighting!" I tried breaking them apart  
  
"You know what forget it, I'm going for a walk"  
  
'I'm worried...Tsume's been gone for awhile' I stood up and headed out to look for him.  
  
"Guys I'll be back I'm going to look for Tsume ok" I looked back just to see them asleep "Oh well I'll be back" with that I headed out calling out Tsume's name as I went around. I felt a presence when I walked by an abounded building "Maybe he's in here".  
  
""Tsume?.......Tsume are you here?" I looked around just to see something or someone laying on the floor. 'It can't be......no it can't'

* * *

Hey this is my first Wolf's Rain story so please Review!! I promise the next one will be better!  
  
**__**

**_troubled-spirit_**


	2. Kiwaa?

  
  
**Journey's held a lot of secrets and surprises!**

**_By: troubled-spirit_**  
  
**_Chapter2: Kiwaa?_**

* * *

summary: What if Toboe finds and old friend? What is Tsume fell for her? What if Kiba and Hige get together? What if a family is form in this journey before it ends? (Sorry bad at summaries)

* * *

"Tsume?.......Tsume are you here?" Toboe walked in deeper into the building. He notice something or someone on the floor and decided to get a closer look.  
  
As he got closer he saw it was a female wolf. She seemed familiar to him, out of no where he screamed out.  
  
"KIWAA!" he ran up to her and shook her. But she wouldn't wake up, he shook her again but still made no movement.  
  
"I have to get to the others" he covered her up with a blanket he found on his way there, and headed to where the others were.  
  
"KIBA! HIGE! pats I need pats your help!" he was out of air when he reached them.  
  
"What's all the fuss about runt?" Hige stood up and stretched. "Aren't you suppose to be looking for Tsume?"  
  
"I was! But when I arrived to this building, I found someone that I knew along time ago. But she's unconscious, I need you're help to bring her here" he turned around just in time to see Tsume walking towards them. "Tsume your back! Where were you?" he ran towards him.  
  
"None of your business kid" he pushed past Toboe and sat down nest to them.  
  
"Oh runt so it's a she huh?" Hige started to the doorway "So what are we waiting for then?"  
  
"What's a she?" asked Tsume  
  
"Toboe's friend, she seems to be unconscious. Were going to go help her, are you coming?" Kiba got up and headed towards were Hige and Toboe were.  
  
"I have nothing better to do" he also got up and followed the others to the building.  
  
When the got there Toboe ran towards her side and knelt next to her head. He waited for the others to walk over to them.  
  
"What's her name Toboe?" Kiba knelt next to them and checked to see her pulse.  
  
"It's Kiwaa, is going to be ok Kiba?" she looked to see what he was doing.  
  
"It's seems she will be" he knelt down and picked her up.  
  
"She's a babe!" Hige got closer to see her better "You got nice friends runt"  
  
"You always think girls are babe's and I'm not a runt!" Toboe followed Kiba as he headed to the doorway.  
  
"You two are impossible, especially porky here" said Tsume and decided to go ahead of them.  
  
When they arrived to there resting place, Kiba set Kiwaa down by the fire they had build that afternoon.  
  
"So runt how do you know her?" Hige sat down near the fire as well.  
  
"I met her when I was a pup, she would play with me while grandma put the laundry to dry. She disappeared one day, I never saw her since. She was the closes thing I had to a mother" he sat near her and fell asleep.  
  
"We'll wait till she awakens then we'll move out" said Kiba. He lay face up looking at the stars.  
  
"Ok we'll good night" Hige was fast a sleep after that.  
  
"hum" Tsume lay down as well and fell asleep, wondering why was the girl there in the first place. Also what was in the box he had found next to where she laid.  
  
**_.....flashback......_**  
  
Toboe followed Kiba as he headed out, he was about to follow when something caught his eyes. He picked it up, it was some type of box. It was carved out and had designs that met at the end of a jewel that was in the middle of it. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
**_......end of flashback...._**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review!! If you need to contact me, email me at skaterpunk2420yahoo.com .  
  
**_troubled-spirit_**


End file.
